


Harley and Mister J (Part 1)

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Harley and Mister J [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: A series of short smutty stories around the wonderful Harley Quinn





	

You grab my throat and push me up against the wall while you take out your knife and scrape it against my skin, not cutting but enough pressure to slice through my panties like butter. You rest the blade flat against my pussy as you demand to know who it belongs to. Tears well up in my eyes as I'm so scared, you slide your hand up from my neck pushing you fingers into my mouth. I can feel your thick cock pulsing against my stomach and I'm afraid you're going to hurt me with it again as I'm just so tight.

When I can only stutter in response your hand moves up from around my jaw to grab my pigtails and pull hard, your teeth at my throat now roughly scraping, then up to my ear as you bite. I shake in response and you move the cool metal of the knife blade harder against my pussy so it rubs my clit, already wet the moment you walked in the door, making me whimper again as the pleasure of the movement hits me and wars with my fear of you. Who. Does. This. Pussy. Belong. To. Harley. your demand whispers into my ear.

A tear spills over and down my cheek as I manage to reply "yo..you Mister J, it belongs to you." You growl in satisfaction as you drop the knife to the floor narrowly missing your shoe and you quickly slide both hands under my ass and lift me up the wall my legs now on your shoulders, my hands in your hair as your mouth claims my clit. No gentle teasing, no little licks, you conquer me with your tongue and teeth as I scream through the rough and hard climax you bring.


End file.
